Of Band Aid and a Childhood Crush
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: Pernahkah kau menyimpan sebuah benda kecil, sampah bahkan, hanya karena benda itu mempunyai kenangan masa kecil bagimu. Yah, setolol kedengarannya, aku pernah. Entahlah, aku selalu punya alasan untuk menyimpan band-aid itu, meski tak berguna. SasuSaku.


Of Band-Aid and a Childhood Crush

**Summary: **Pernahkah kau menyimpan sebuah benda kecil, sampah bahkan, hanya karena benda itu mempunyai kenangan masa kecil bagimu. Yah, setolol kedengarannya, aku pernah. Entahlah, aku selalu punya alasan untuk menyimpan band-aid itu, meskipun tak berguna.**  
Disclaimer:** NARUTO and its characters are ©**Masashi Kishimoto**. Title and summary credit to **Cho Jinho **sang** lunalunce** (you and your ideas are just LOVE).**  
Notes: **3/4 **chibi SasuSaku**. 1/4 **grown-up SasuSaku**.**  
Warning**: Major OOC-ness of Sasuke.

* * *

**OF BAND-AID AND A CHILDHOOD CRUSH**

April.

Bulan keempat dari dua belas bulan yang tersedia. Bulan pertama di suatu tahun dengan tiga puluh hari. Bulan dimana aku akan masuk ke sekolah baru.

Mata kecilku memindai plang vertikal yang dipajang di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dasar tersebut. KONOHA ELEMENTARY SCHOOL. Nama yang biasa, tapi katanya sekolah ini bagus? Entahlah. Kau tanya mengapa aku disini? Begini, sekarang aku sudah umur enam tahun, baru saja mengikuti kelulusan TK. Tahap setelah TK itu SD, kan? Karena itu, aku—dan juga ibuku—ada disini untuk mendaftar. Beliau sengaja memilih sekolah bagus yang mengenal kata 'loncatan kelas' agar aku bisa loncat kelas dan lulus lebih cepat. Untuk apa, aku tak tahu. Padahal sekolah itu menyenangkan, mengapa harus loncat-loncat kelas?

Orang dewasa memang tak bisa dimengerti.

Pengambilan formulir dan segala macamnya dilakukan di lobi sekolah. Karena bangunan sekolah itu termasuk besar, ibu tak mau melepas genggaman tangannya. Padahal tadinya aku mau lepas dan berjalan-jalan sendiri saja. Aku sudah besar, tahu. Sudah enam tahun. Sudah bisa jaga diri sendiri. Kalau ada orang asing mengajak bicara, hiraukan saja. Kalau dia menawarkan permen, jangan diambil. Yang dasar-dasar aku sudah tahu lah.

Ah, ibu sedang mengisi formulir. Tangannya telah lepas dari tanganku. Otakku dengan cepat memproses keadaan sekeliling. Padat. Bagus untuk kabur. Diam-diam, aku menyelinap keluar dari kawasan pandangan ibuku yang sedang fokus pada formulir, dan berbaur dengan keramaian. Tubuhku yang hanya setinggi satu meter tak akan terlihat di tengah orang-orang dengan rata-rata tinggi 180 cm ini. Mengamati ibuku sekali lagi, aku berlari kecil menjauh. Kalau ini akan menjadi sekolahku, setidaknya aku perlu tahu denah umumnya. Dan aku tak bisa tahu hal-hal tersebut jika ibuku terus saja mengamati.

Biarkan saja kalau ia panik nantinya.

Kaki kecilku melangkah, sembari menengok ke kiri dan kananku. Isinya gedung dan pohon semua. Putih bertabrakan dengan hijau dimana-mana. Kadang ada sentuhan warna-warni cerah yang menempel di tanaman-tanaman tersebut—bunga. Walau warnanya agak tidak pas karena cat putih gedung sekolah sepertinya sudah mulai mengusam, namun aku tak akan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa pemandangannya membosankan. Di tempat sepi dimana aku berada sekarang ini, mungkin akan menjadi tempat persembunyian favoritku nantinya. Tapi, walau begitu ada satu yang aneh. Katanya tadi ini bulan April, kan? Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak ada pohon April paling penting?

Ketika pikiranku sedang sibuk dengan pertanyaan itu, kakiku terus melangkah sampai kemudian aku tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang berwarna pastel. Penasaran, aku mengambil benda tersebut. Warnanya merah muda, bentuknya familiar—seperti petal bunga. Ada tekstur garis putih yang menghiasi kedua sisi kelopak bunga tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku menyadari bahwa benda yang sedang kupegang itu adalah kelopak bunga dari pohon terpenting di musim semi. Aku menengok ke segala arah, berusaha mencari pohon tersebut. Aku mulai melangkah kembali, dalam misi mencari pohon itu. Gedung itu luas, jadi tak heran kalau—

_Ah._

"Itu dia!" seruku ketika melihat beberapa pohon dengan bunga-bunga berwarna senada dengan kelopak bunga yang sedang kupegang.

Pohon Sakura.

Ada banyak. Pohon-pohon tersebut berjejer, terletak tepat di halaman belakang gedung. Pohon-pohon tersebut berdiri rapi, membentuk semacam koridor alam dengan batang-batang kokoh sebagai dindingnya. Pohon-pohon tinggi itu membuatku mendongak ketika lewat di bawahnya. Inilah yang aku maksud. Aku terus berjalan dibawah rindangnya dedaunan dan bunga-bunga merah muda tersebut, setiap langkahku diiringi gugurnya beberapa bunga tertiup angin. Aku akan dengan senang hati sekolah disini dan tak akan menggerutu sampai aku lulus. Mulutku terbuka lebar, terlalu takjub dengan pemandangan yang diberikan. Sampai aku tak sadar bahwa ada sebuah batu di depan kakiku.

**BRUK!**

Aku mengaduh. Rupanya kakiku telah terantuk sebuah batu yang menancap di tanah. Untungnya, tak ada yang sakit. Aku membersihkan tanganku dan mendongak, mendapati seorang gadis tengah menganggu pemandanganku akan pohon Sakura. Rambut gadis itu—merah muda.

_"Kau tak apa-apa?"_ gadis itu berujar, sebuah raut khawatir terpampang jelas di wajah putihnya. Aku menggeleng kecil dan mengamati fitur gadis di hadapanku. Surai pendeknya merah muda, maniknya hijau terang; seperti batu emerald. Gadis itu memakai sebuah pita berwarna biru tua diatas rambutnya, dan dengan baju dan rok warna senada. Aku mengamati bagaimana matanya menyipit ketika ia tersenyum dan ketika ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku menyambut tangannya dan kembali ke posisi berdiri, mataku masih terpaku pada wajahnya.

_"Kau terluka."_ Suaranya kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan bumbu intonasi yang lebih menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Aku menunduk dan mendapati lututuku yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah cairan merah segar dari kulit terbuka. Aish, yang benar saja. Jatuh sedikit sudah berdarah? Gadis itu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu—_band-aid_. Bungkus _band-aid_ tersebut berwarna kuning dengan gambar berbagai macam binatang. Ia menyerahkan plester tersebut kepadaku. _"Ini."_

"Aku tak apa-apa. Nanti juga kering sendiri," aku menolak sehalus mungkin. Tak mungkin aku akan memakai plester macam itu, kan? Dengan pola hewan-hewan yang membantu anak-anak untuk belajar. Well, sayangnya, aku sudah hafal nama-nama binatang yang ada di kebun binatang, dan tak membutuhkan plester untuk membantu mengingatkan. Namun, gadis itu bergeming, tangannya tetap terjulur menawariku plesternya. Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil benda tersebut dari tangannya. Senyum gadis itu melebar.

_"Lukamu akan kemasukan kuman kalau tidak ditutup," _ia berkata sembari merapikan rumpalan di roknya.

"Mengapa kau bawa-bawa beginian di dalam sakumu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan membuka bibirnya. _"Aku ceroboh. Aku sering jatuh. Jadi, aku bawa banyak di dalam sini."_ Ia menunjuk saku roknya, kemudian balik memandang diriku. Aku, yang kaget karena mengira telah ketahuan menatapi wajahnya sejak beberapa menit lalu, membuang muka. _"Kau daftar disini juga?"_

Aku mengangguk, dan melirik gadis itu sedikit. "Iya. Kau juga?"

Kali ini, gadis itu menggeleng. _"Tidak, aku hanya menemani sepupuku mendaftar SMP. Aku akan daftar di SD lain."_

Bahuku turun ketika tahu bahwa aku tak akan satu sekolah dengannya, penuh kekecewaan. "Kenapa kau tidak daftar disini?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya. _"Biaya disini mahal. Aku tak mau memberati orang tuaku."_

Ia datang dari keluarga miskin, kalau begitu? Ingin aku bertanya tentang hal itu, namun aku sadar pertanyaan tentang strata adalah hal sensitif, dan aku mengurungkan niatku tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, aku menanyakan hal lain. "Aku Sasuke. Kau?"

Mata gadis itu menyipit lagi, pertanda bahwa sebuah senyum akan kembali terpahat di bibir mungilnya tersebut. Jari kecilnya menunjuk pada sebuah pohon Sakura berhampiran kami. _"_Itu_ namaku."_ Tangannya turun. _"Sakura."_

Ah, well. Rambutnya merah muda. Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan orang tuanya kalau ia diberi nama sebuah pohon simbolik paling indah sejagat raya.

Tunggu, _apa?_

_"Senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke-kun. Aku harus pergi, sepertinya mereka sudah mencariku."_ Sakura memandangi arloji mungil berwarna merah muda-putihnya yang memeluk pergelangan tangannya dengan nyaman. Ia melemparkan senyumnya yang terakhir sebelum berbalik untuk menghampiri sepupunya yang mungkin sedang menunggunya dengan cemas diantara keramaian.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Oke. Itu _tidak_ baru saja keluar dari mulutku. Sakura berbalik dengan tatapan bingung, memandangiku, dan kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman. _"Secepatnya._"

* * *

"Teme, kita sekelas, ya?" seorang pemuda berambut kuning merangkul bahu Sasuke dan menyengir lebar.

Sasuke, sebagai balasannya, menghela nafas sembari memandangi daftar pembagian kelas. "_Sayangnya_, iya."

"Apa maksudmu '_sayangnya_', hah?"

"Tak ada sinonim lain dari itu, Dobe."

"Sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak meraih peringkat satu di tes seleksi kemarin?" Kali ini, seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut coklat, gantian merangkul bahu Sasuke yang satunya. Tambahan beban yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Sasuke menunduk sedikit.

"Ah, ya ya aku tahu. Mengangetkan, ya, Kiba?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu mengangguk.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia lima belas tahun, adalah salah satu dari beberapa entitas yang tenar di sekolahnya. Sejak SD, ia sudah dicap 'brilian' oleh para guru. Sekolah di institut yang sama sejak SD, para guru telah mengenalnya dengan baik. Juara kelas, pandai olah raga dan wajah tampan; tak ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya sebaik kata 'sempurna'. Namun, sesempurna seseorang, pasti ada celanya juga. Di tes seleksi masuk SMA, Sasuke gagal mencapai peringkat satu. Ditendang keluar dari kolom nomor satu ke nomor dua hanya untuk digantikan oleh seorang yang lain. Namun, ia tak pernah memperdulikan hal tersebut. Kadang ia merasa teman-temannya lah yang peduli tentang berapa nilai yang ia dapat, atau seberapa populerkah ia setiap bulan. Teman-temannya itu—bagai presiden dirinya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja." Sasuke menunduk untuk lepas dari rangkulan Kiba dan temannya yang satu lagi, Naruto. "Kita harus ke auditorium sekarang."

Setengah auditorium telah penuh oleh anak-anak mulai dari kelas sepuluh, sebelas, hingga dua belas. Mereka bertiga—Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba—terus berjalan menyusuri lorong diantara kursi-kursi, menuju barisan kursi nomor tiga dari depan. Seorang teman mereka telah menyimpan tempat untuk mereka disana. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu peduli dimana ia akan duduk, yang penting ia duduk saja. Namun, barisan nomor tiga dari depan itu sudah menjadi kursi tetap bahkan sejak sebelum mereka masuk SMA Konoha. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan hal itu.

"Katanya yang peringkat pertama mengalahkan Sasuke itu perempuan, lho."

"Serius? Keren sekali."

Sasuke menopang dagunya diatas sandaran kursi kosong di depannya. Kapan mereka akan berhenti membicarakan hal itu, eh?

"Sasuke, sembunyikan benda itu. Jangan sampai fangirlsmu tahu pangeran mereka kemana-mana membawa benda anak-anak macam itu." Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke dan menunjuk kearah saku celana Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh dan dengan segera memasukkan benda kuning menarik perhatian tersebut jauh kedalam dasar sakunya. Untuk apa, ya, ia menyimpan benda seperti itu? Selalu ia bawa kemana-mana pula. Ia yakin teman-temannya telah menanyakan hal itu berkali-kali, baik secara verbal maupun non-verbal. Namun sampai sekarang ia tak pernah tahu jawaban spesifiknya. Yang tertempel di otaknya hanyalah bahwa ia harus membawa itu kemana-mana.

_"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."_

Koaran 'selamat pagi, Pak' bergema di seluruh auditorium. Setelah reda, pria tua yang memegang jabatan kepala sekolah tersebut memberikan sebuah sambutan singkat untuk para murid baru, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh ketua yayasan. Dan yang terakhir, adalah pidato kecil dari peraih peringkat satu di tes seleksi. Sang kepala sekolah membacakan sebuah nama, dan auditorium mulai dipenuhi dengungan dan bisikan akan siapa perempuan yang telah menggeser nama Uchiha Sasuke ke peringkat dua. Sasuke, sebaliknya, sama sekali tak tertarik dan tangannya mulai memainkan benda di sakunya. Paling penampilan perempuan itu yang semacam kutu buku. Dengan kacamata besar tebal dan rambut panjang yang dikepang dua seperti gadis desa. Lebih sempurna lagi jika ia mempunyai bintik-bintik merah di pipinya, memakai kawat gigi dan mempunyai gigi kelinci yang maju. Bisik-bisik itu baru berhenti ketika sebuah suara soprano berbicara melalui mikrofon, sebuah 'selamat pagi' cukup untuk membungkam mereka semua, termasuk menghadang jalannya pikiran Sasuke tentang penampilan perempuan kutu buku. Mendongak, ia terperangah menatap gadis yang berdiri diatas panggung.

"Selamat pagi semua. Nama saya Haruno Sakura."

"Cantik, ya," Naruto berkomentar, disambut anggukan dari Kiba. Namun Sasuke membatu, mulutnya menganga memandang gadis diatas panggung dengan wajah tolol. Berbagai pikiran melintas di kepalanya, namun intinya hanya satu; _diakah Sakura yang itu?_

"—Agak klise, namun saya harap angkatan ini—angkatan saya—lebih bagus dari angkatan-angkatan pendahulunya, dan bisa membanggakan sekolah seperti apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh para senior. Terima kasih."

Tepukan tangan berkumandang di seluruh auditorium, namun hanya Sasuke seorang yang tidak mengangkat tangannya. Pandangannya pun masih belum lepas dari gadis Haruno tersebut. Surainya masih pendek merah muda, manik paralelnya pun masih sewarna emerald cerah. Dan senyuman itu, senyuman yang sama. Ia masih agak belum yakin kalau figur yang sedang menuruni tangga panggung itu adalah Sakura yang ia temui sembilan tahun lalu, namun ia tak ragu juga. Ia menggenggam benda kuning di sakunya. Ia ingin menghadang gadis itu dan bertanya langsung, tak peduli sebodoh apa ia akan terlihat di hadapan teman-teman seangkatan dan senior-seniornya, namun ia masih ada waktu untuk itu. Ia mengikuti arah langkah Sakura, yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya kira-kira tujuh baris di belakang Sasuke, memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Kau kenapa, eh, Sasuke?" Suara Kiba mengangetkan Sasuke. Ia melepas pandangannya dari Sakura dan berpaling menghadap Kiba.

"Hn, tidak apa."

Kiba hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu kasual mendengar jawaban temannya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa pengumuman, semua murid diperbolehkan beranjak dari kursi empuk auditorium dan kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing atau ke kantin. Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri ketika ia lihat Sakura sudah akan meninggalkan ruangan. Tanpa mengucapkan barang satu kata pun, ia meninggalkan kedua temannya, kebingungan.

Sasuke mengintai gadis yang sedang berjalan sendiri itu, sedikit-sedikit menipiskan jarak antara dia dan Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai ke koridor kelas yang sepi dan keberanian Sasuke untuk memastikan pun timbul ke permukaan.

"Sakura."

Gadis Haruno itu berbalik ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sayangnya, semua tak berjalan mulus ketika ia menginjak salah satu tali sepatunya yang lepas, dan tubuhnya pun goyah.

Sasuke benci film-film romantis. Ia benci saja. Ia merasa muak melihat lelaki (sok) tangguh yang menolong perempuan lemah pujaannya, dan dengan kata-kata mutiara mereka berhasil mengambil hati sang perempuan. Yang macam itulah ia tidak suka. Menjijikan, kau tahu? Namun, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan ketika hal yang tak ia sukai itu ternyata terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya bergerak, bahkan sebelum otaknya selesai memerintah. Tangannya terjulur, meraih pinggul sang Haruno, yang kalau terlambat sedikit saja kepalanya sudah terantuk dinding.

Mata sang gadis terbelalak. Ia mengharapkan ia akan jatuh. Kalaupun pemuda ini menolongnya, tapi setidaknya hanya tangannya yang ditarik, 'kan?! "Te-terima kasih." Dan kali ini oa gagap. Sasuke melepas pegangannya, membiarkan Sakura untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Tak mau jadi seperti diriku, kan?"

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Maaf?" Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang pemuda di depannya ini bicarakan.

"Kau tak ingat? Sembilan tahun lalu kau menolong seorang anak lelaki yang terjatuh dibawah Pohon Sakura di belakang gedung sekolah ini. Tak ingat?" Memasang tampang tenang, jemari Sasuke bertaut membentuk sebuah silang yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. _Ayolah, ingat, ingat!_

"Kau—_Sasuke?_"

Angguk.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau terlihat begitu _lemah_ dulu."

"Hei! Kromosomku XY, ngomong-ngomong."

Sakura menggumamkan sebuah 'oke' seraya menahan tawanya. Seorang anak lelaki yang waktu itu tingginya masih dibawah Sakura, yang jatuh dan berdarah hanya karena tersandung sebuah batu kecil, bahkan sampai ditolong oleh seorang perempuan, sudah bisa dikatakan lemah, menurut Sakura. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa anak lelaki itu akan tumbuh menjadi seperti ini; tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, garis mukanya pun sudah mengeras.

"Omong-omong—" Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang telah menjadi penghuni sakunya sejak sembilan tahun. "—ini punyamu."

Sakura mengunci pandangannya pada benda yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Sebuah _band-aid_ yang sama; berwarna kuning dengan gambar hewan-hewan. Tak ada bekas sobekan. Dia—beli lagi?

"Kau beli lagi?"

"Bukan, itu punyamu yang waktu itu."

Satu alis Sakura naik bingung. "Waktu itu kan aku berikan ini kepadamu, untuk menutup lukamu itu karena nanti akan terjadi infeksi kalau tidak ditutup!"

"Tapi toh nyatanya aku baik-baik saja sampai saat ini." Sasuke memberi alasan paling logis yang bisa ia berikan. "Lagipula, aku berpikir kau lebih membutuhkan ini daripada aku."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Ia membuka genggaman tangan gadis itu dan meletakkan _band-aid_ tersebut diatas telapak tangannya. "Kau bilang kau ceroboh, dan suka terjatuh. Kalau satunya diberikan padaku, stokmu akan berkurang."

Sakura menggenggam _band-aid_ di tangannya, mengamatinya seakan benda tersebut adalah sebuah kristal langka yang banyak diimitasi. Ketika ia mendongak menatap Sasuke, alisnya kembali bertaut. "Kau kira aku tidak bisa beli, eh?"

Rentetan aksara tersebut bagai terjangan bagi Sasuke. Secara tak sengaja, ia telah menyerang hal sensitif; perihal strata. "Bukan itu maksudku, aku—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Sakura tertawa, matanya hampir hilang saking besarnya ia tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke."

Bahu Sasuke turun lega dan ia memicingkan matanya kearah Sakura. "Beraninya kau." Ia tak akan berani.

"Maaf, maaf. Kita mulai dari awal?" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Kau?"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Lucu. Mereka yang sudah kenal pun berkenalan lagi hanya untuk menghapus masa lalu. Lucu. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang telah lama menghantui pikiran Sasuke. "Kita berteman?"

Sasuke menggulirkan matanya dan menjawab, "Teman."

Gadis Haruno itu melepas jabatan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke, senyuman tetap terpahat di bibirnya. "Ke kantin, yuk." Dan Sasuke tak perlu menjawab secara verbal ketika ia dengan otomatis telah berjalan di samping gadis tersebut.

"Omong-omong, kau konyol sekali, sih, menyimpan _band-aid_ selama sembilan tahun," komentar Sakura ketika mereka sedang menuruni tangga. Sasuke hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu atas komentar temannya itu.

_Friends.. and after that lovers?_

**-ofbandaidandachildhoodcrush-

* * *

**

Howdeeeyy! Do you guys miss me? Of course you do.

APAITUAPAITUDIATAS?! SAYAGATAUAHGATAU. Luna bilang hari ini SasuSaku Day. Pas tadi saya iseng ngeliat fandom IndoNaru, tiba-tiba muncul ide ini. Tapi hasilnya jadi kayak begini. Ancur; kalimat maksa, deskrip kacrut, alur gajelas. Semua yang jelek ditumpuk disini semua. Keren ya saya?

Udah ah saya kan mau baca YooSu dulu.

Seperti biasa, mohon maaf kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawannya.

Review, please?

**Inuzumaki Helen. February 20, 2010. 11:45PM.**


End file.
